The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to personal security and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and devices for communicating a distress signal to an emergency assistance provider.
As used herein, the term/phrase emergency assistance provider means a person and/or organization that may provide emergency response assistance to the initiator of a distress signal. For example, an emergency assistance provider may be the police, the fire department, the user's guardian, a personal bodyguard, the user's vehicle driver, a friend of the user, and the like.
As used herein, the term/phrase emergency and/or distress means a situation where the user is in need of assistance. For example, a user has been involved in a vehicle accident and needs assistance. For example, a user has fallen down the stairs and needs assistance. For example, a user has been rendered in an unconscious or semi-conscious state, is in the process of being raped and/or otherwise violated, and needs assistance.
Some solutions for contacting emergency assistance providers when a user is in distress and not able to make a phone call, may be a software application (app) running on a mobile communication device, such as a smartphone, cellular phone, tablet, and the like to create a virtual panic button on the screen of the device. When the user is in distress they may press the screen-based virtual button to alert emergency assistance providers, and the app uses the smartphone's global positioning system (GPS) sensor to transmit the user's location to a predefined contact list. For example, Red Panic Button, DefenCall, 911 Cellular, MyForce, Silent Bodyguard, and the like are products and companies who offer virtual panic button apps for smartphones.
At CES 2013, a smartphone case, termed Coyote Case, with integrated Bluetooth wireless communication, siren, and panic button won the Innovations Design and Engineering Award. When the panic button is pressed on the Coyote Case, a piercing siren deters a would-be attacker while alerting others in the immediate area of your need for help. At the same time, the Coyote Case app automatically sends an emergency short message service (SMS) text alert with your GPS location coordinates to your pre-selected contacts.
The SafetyLink product is a wearable panic button with a GPS sensor. The SafetyLink is an electronic button aimed at keeping the user as safe as possible. The SafetyLink button comes with a smartphone app that allows a guardian to see the location of the user wherever they are, get notifications when other users leave an area, and send alerts out to emergency response providers with access to the app for a specific button. The SafetyLink features sensors that detect shock, like from an automobile accident, allows guardians to locate users via a real time map, and calls responders to help. The SafetyLink may also contact emergency assistance at the touch of a button to save valuable time in case of an emergency. The app, which is free with a SafetyLink button, shows the geographic location of anyone added to the user's app with a SafetyLink button, and allows the guardian to instantly see where friends and family with SafetyLinks are. In addition to the app, owners may log into the Safetylink Cloud to view the Safetylink's location and status from their computer. The SafetyLink may be attached to a key ring, bracelet charm, pendant or necklace, clipped onto a sweater and/or backpack, clipped to clothing, and the like.